El recuerdo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Ron no puede evitar sentirse frustrado cuando es el único que no puede hacer el encantamiento Patronus. ("Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


_Hello!_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí algo, es por esa razón que me sentí súper oxidada al escribir esta historia. Es demasiado corta a mi gusto, traté de hacerla fiel a la petición, pero no me resultó mucho. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Espero que a la persona que escribió el prompt le guste algo, aunque sea un poquito._

_Bye._

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_"Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La N__oble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Prompt #61: Luna ayuda a Ron a tener buenos recuerdos._

* * *

.

.

.

**El recuerdo**

—¿Recuerdas?

Su pregunta cortó el ambiente.

La voz melodiosa, acompasada, como si sonriera al preguntar no me sorprendió. Es más, confiaba en que ella estuviera aquí. En este lugar que nos ha servido para lo que Harry, Hermione y yo hemos planeado: Ejército de Dumbledore.

Una vez a la semana cierta cantidad de estudiantes llegan hasta aquí para aprender magia defensiva, magia que no se enseña gracias a los mandatos de Umbridge. Harry se negó al principio, pero debido a todo lo que había sucedido, se convenció y decidió impartir clases.

Los primeros meses fueron realmente agotadores, llenos de prácticas y luchas entre nosotros. Pero últimamente se nos ha hecho más difícil reunirnos, en especial este mes. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que nos atrapen.

—Eso intento.

Respondo.

¿Qué más puedo decirle? Que por mucha platica que hemos tenido no logro evocar ningún recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso para tener el dichoso _Patronus._

Es tan frustrante ser el único que no ha logrado hacerlo.

—Tal vez no lo estas intentando lo suficiente.

Ruedo los ojos y la miro.

Está apoyada en la pared, tarareando una suave melodía. La mejor compañía que podría tener y desear.

Suficientemente silenciosa, suficientemente mesurada con sus consejos.

—Tal vez… —susurro.

Y es que es eso. Las dos últimas practicas han sido sobre el encantamiento Patronus y simplemente no resulta. He pensado en todo; recuerdos con mis padres, las vacaciones, aventuras con Harry y Hermione, pero nada parece ser suficiente, nada parece resultar.

Realmente frustrante.

—Algún recuerdo reciente podría funcionar.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, ruedo los ojos. Tal vez porque no tenía ningún recuerdo reciente al que pudiera aferrarme, por lo menos no uno suficientemente bueno que recordara.

—Expecto Patronum.

Y una liebre interrumpe mi campo visual, para ella resulta tan fácil.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

—Gracias por el espectáculo —murmuro. Camino hacia ella y me dejo caer a su lado.

—No pretendía… —comienza. Pero su mirada está perdida en la pared.

No es grato estar en este tipo de situaciones, si las cosas estuvieran mejor ninguno de nosotros tendría que pasar por esto.

Harry no tendría que entrenarnos, deberían ser los profesores…

O nadie.

Deberíamos estar viviendo nuestro año escolar como corresponde.

—San Valentín —pronuncia. Su mano tibia acaricia mi antebrazo y mi mirada se topa con la suya.

—¿Qué?

—San Valentín fue la semana pasada, es una festividad bonita y…

—Solo fuimos a Hogsmeade, no pasó nada del otro mundo y… —_no resultó como esperaba_, pienso.

Se queda en silencio.

Es cómodo y necesario. No puedo creer ser el único que no ha sacado el Patronus, hasta Seamus lo logró.

—Es sencillo —murmura. Mueve sus piernas hasta abrazarlas con sus brazos—. Siempre creí que me costaría lograrlo cuando Harry nos pidió hacerlo, pero… mi primer gran recuerdo es mi madre, su voz, y todo fluyo…

Miro al suelo.

No sé porque no logro hacerlo, pongo todo mi empeño en un recuerdo que creo importante y simplemente…

Ahora lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es el dichoso y desastroso día de San Valentín.

Y es que comenzó como un día absolutamente normal, el Gran Comedor estaba adornado con cupidos, flores, globos y muérdagos, como cada año.

Hermione insistió en ir a Hogsmeade, hacer algo distinto, y parecía una buena idea, pero discutimos por una tontería y decidí regresar al castillo antes.

Y regresar antes, significó encontrarme con todas las parejas enamoradas y melosas. Necesitaba estar alejado, moverme, y sin ser consciente fui hasta la orilla del Lago. Casi anochecía, pero la luz todavía generaba un entorno agradable.

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos un segundo.

Y, entonces al abrirlos la vi.

Estaba apoyada en un árbol leyendo un libro al revés, se veía tan tranquila y serena como ahora, como si no fuera consciente del mundo que la rodeaba. Fue un momento en el tiempo, algo efímero, algo sublime y sutil. Quizás, desde ese momento comencé a ver a Luna Lovegood de una manera distinta, aunque no lo recordara tan vívidamente hasta ahora o, tal vez, había tratado de no pensar mucho en ella y sus extrañas maneras de demostrar su presencia en el mundo.

Verla rodeada de tanta naturaleza en medio de toda la algarabía de San Valentín fue realmente necesario. Por sobre todo su sencillez.

—Expecto Patronum —la palabra se desliza por mi boca.

Un perro emergió de mi varita y revoloteó a nuestro alrededor, no pude evitar sorprenderme y sonreír.

Escuché la risita de Luna y como pronunciaba nuevamente su Patronus.

La liebre y el perro corrieron libres.

Ahí estaba.

El recuerdo.

Un recuerdo de que a veces lo más sutil puede ser algo grande y dejar huella.


End file.
